The Mariner and The Sea Goddess
by Lovbody8
Summary: The Mariner finds the Sea of Love thru A Beautiful Sea Goddess name Whitney
1. Chapter 1

After dropping off Narla and the Woman on the Island Kevin Costner/ The Mariner set off to find his own destiny at sea looking for something he doesn't have yet moving on crossing vast oceans far from his life support system he is driven onward until something floating in the water catches his eye. He sees a rubber life boat floating being pushed along by unforgiving waves the Mariner hurries to check out the little boat to see if anyone was inside that needs help calling out he sees a Woman in distress moving his kayak closer to the life boat the woman said, "Help me please " she spoke in a weaken voice. In no time the Mariner scoops the woman up in his arms taking her to his kayak laying her down upon the soft netting next to a small apple tree that was potted the Mariner quickly grab whatever he could from the life boat that he wanted that could be used later for their survival he brought them aboard quickly sifting through the duffel bag. The woman open her eyes to see the life boat drifting away from them in a panic she screams, " Did you get my purse ? The Mariner ignored her question thinking she had too much sun he continued to sift thru his bounty without addressing her concern seeing his response the woman screams again saying, " My purse I need it if I don't have the potion I will die ! The last words of the Woman caught The Mariner's attention stopping to listen he jumps to his feet looks at this beautiful woman not wanting to lose her the mariner search for the life boat he spots it continuing it journey on the ocean he jumps into the sea swimming toward the life boat he manages to catch if before the ocean waves takes it further out to sea. Fighting the ocean currents the mariner pulls himself inside the life boat finds the Woman purse quickly grabs it before the distance between the life boat and kayak becomes to great to swim back.

He swims thru the water like a shark covering the distance very quickly he reaches the kayak only to find the woman gone finding her clothes thrown around the spot where he last placed her not wanting to let her go the Mariner searches his entire boat for her wondering what happen to this beautiful woman that he saved thinking he just imagine her looking down at her purse quickly opening it to find a small bottle with a few drops of liquid he takes it putting the bottle away hiding it he hears the woman calling for him. He runs to the upper deck of the Kayak looking for her but still not seeing her until he hears her voice again she said, " Well did you get it ? The Mariner said, " Where are you show yourself to me where are you ? The Woman said, " I am here look down I'm in the water can't you see me ? The Mariner quickly looks down to the side of his boat to see the Woman but she was completely naked wrapping her arms around the handle so she wouldn't lose contact with the handsome Mariner or the portion he had hidden unable to resist the Mariner said, " Give me your hand and I will help you aboard again where it's much safer for you come on give me your hand" he bends down puts his hand out for her to take but she refuses only clings to the handle with her large tail fin keeping her a float.

The Mariner said, " Why are you afraid ?

The Woman said, " I'm not what you think I'm a Mermaid so I can't leave the water until I drink the potion to become a Woman again for you

The Mariner said, " A Mermaid you mean you are a fish ?

The Woman said, " Yes, My bottom half is like a fish but my top half is pure female

The Mariner said, " What is your name ?

The Woman said, " Whitney ! What's your name ?

The Mariner said, " Kevin, I'm called the Mariner

He ask her why where you in the life boat if you are a Mermaid you weren't like that at first what happen to you ? Whitney said, " I made a promise to Our Sea Goddess that if she granted me time to become a Woman to experience what A Woman feels that I would never make the request again so the Goddess gave me a small bottle of potion to maintain my female form when you found me floating in the life boat I was trying to leave a man who had fallen in love me while on a Cruise Ship, watching the ship sail away I realize that I may never get the opportunity to feel love again so I waited and wanted my transformation to begin that's when you found me. While you were gone from the Kayak I transform into my true self that you see now I think I love you, Mariner. The Mariner was taken by surprise she said what he wanted to say to her that he wanted to love her and protect her now he knew he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mariner gently tried to lift Whitney out of the water she protest threating to swim away if he tries again not wanting to upset her any more the Mariner backs away takes a seat next the potted apple tree to rest and think about what to do next about Whitney. Unable to leave The Mariner side Whitney swims to the other side of the Kayak where she saw him sitting alone she said, " Hey, what's wrong are you upset with me ? He didn't answer her looking straight head trying to avoid her big brown eyes finally he admits his true intention for their love The Mariner said, " I want you ! I know I can't be with you like this can you take the potion so we can be together tonight as Man and Woman ? Whitney said, " I can take the potion but once it's gone I can never be free of this body we will never love again please I don't want to talk about it anymore I'm hungry come with me Mariner there's squid and shrimp we can eat. The Mariner stands jumps into the sea follows Whitney below into the dark depth of the water he sees her true form looking at her long black wavy hair that covers her breasts her beautiful brown skin ending at the waist a golden shimmery pearl pink scales covers her lower half with a large flipper tail look down at the Mariner's feet she sees his toes are web and gills are behind his ears as bubble begin to escapes from them. Whitney leads him to a large Sea Shell where the small shrimp are hiding she swoops in gathers as many shrimp as possible while the Mariner grabs a few squid and a lobster once they had what they wanted they swam to the surface with the Mariner putting their sea catch in a basket.

Whitney keeps a couple of her shrimp to nibble on while the Mariner cooks the remainder of the catch The Mariner gives Whitney the claws of the cooked Lobster which she greedily devoured suddenly the Mariner spots something in the water he stands quickly grabs his spear he sees a shark heading straight for his beautiful Mermaid Whitney and the lobster she has in her hand with one pass the Mariner was able to spear the shark but not stop it from trying to attack Whitney again who looks like a big juicy meal to the shark. "Stop him for god sake stop the shark, said Whitney trying her best to stay clear of big fish who was swiftly approaching again this time the shark's mouth was open, The Mariner reach down with one hand pulls Whitney from the sea before the shark could tear into her flesh they both land hard on the deck of the kayak Whitney began to gasp for air trying hard to breathe flipping her tail hard against the deck while the Mariner tries to defeat the shark's attack throwing over cooked shrimp and squid driving another spear into the shark's nose causing blood to squirt from the wound slowing down the shark so they could escape danger soon other sharks smelling the blood of the speared shark approach wildly causing a feeding frenzy. The Mariner quickly raised his sails opening up his underwater jets to move quickly thru the sea water once they were under way he rushes to Whitney's side finding her not moving her mermaid's tail laid still on the deck her eyes were closed but still clings to life she asked for the potion.

The Mariner went the cabin of the Kayak grabs the potion from it's hiding place being very careful not to spill it he race to give it to Whitney leaning down he careful put the potion to her mouth to drink she coughs at it's harsh taste but soon she drank last drop opening her eyes she sees the Mariner for the first time as her love the man she's been waiting for smiling at him but suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her lower half screaming turning from side to side Whitney is transform into a beautiful naked Woman right in front of the Mariner's eyes. He takes a big soft cloth to cover her nakeness until she is strong enough to dress herself giving her some privacy the Mariner returns to steering his boat away from any more danger now that she has privacy Whitney quickly puts on the clothes she was wearing when the Mariner found her in the life boat feeling the softness of her legs and feet she wonders how long the potion will last this time. The Mariner knows the food stores are running low not wanting to fish for anymore after his shark adventure he looks for a place to trade his goods for food seeing a floating village he steers his kayak toward the gates asking the guards for permission to enter to trade it's soon grant it looking back to see if Whitney was dress the Mariner guides the kayak into the inner sanction of the floating Village where his boat and the beautiful black Woman become a serious curiosity to the village people who crowd around to try to board the boat and touch Whitney who clings to the Mariner for dear life.

The Mariner said, " Get back ! Get off My boat ! using a spear to reinforce his commands pushing the village people back until a loud voice tells the people to back away from the Mariner's boat which silence their talking as they back away leaving space between them and the kayak. Parting the crowd with his authority a young male appears dress in a long flowing red robe and a crown of pure gold with a very handsome face with black hair and eyes his skin was of bronze and his people where beautiful Pacific Islanders, The young man gaze was directed at Whitney walking straight for her


	3. Chapter 3

The Mariner stops the young man from boarding the Kayak the Mariner said , " Who are you ? What do you want ? the young man said, " My name is Chief Keyota and I want the Woman who is with you " he stares at Whitney still trying to move closer to her. The Mariner said, " We're here to trade for supplies that's all Chief Keyota please the Woman is mine without another word Chief Keyota backs away from the boat orders his people to allow The Mariner to trade for what he needed Whitney quickly went below while the Mariner loaded supplies on the boat feeling something might happen to Whitney the Mariner unties his lines slowly beginning to sail out of the village making sure they weren't being followed by anyone now safely out to Sea the Mariner went below to be with his love. Whitney waited for the Mariner to enter the cabin they began to talk about their love with the Mariner gently caressing Whitney's cheek she looks at him with pure love giving into their long-awaited passions the Mariner and Sea Goddess made love. Chief Keyota wasn't going to allow the Woman with the Mariner to leave his sight he needed her for his sacrifice to the Sea God so their village wouldn't be destroyed by angry Sea God who would cause high ocean waves and rising sea currents. The Chief orders a few of his warriors to go bring the Woman back to the village and destroy the Mariner if necessary she must be brought back to the village at once.

Whitney and the Mariner make love again in the afterglow dreaming together Whitney wonders how can they be together once she transforms back into a Mermaid Whitney said, " Mariner, I don't know how long I have in this form but it looks like we don't have much time to be together as Man and Woman can you share a life with me ?

The Mariner said, " Whitney, I can't live without you in my life you are my world whether Mermaid or Woman my life is with you

Whitney said, " I will take you to my home under the Sea it's called " Atlantis " there we can start a family

The Mariner said, " Give me a kiss to seal my fate our children will grow up loving the Sea My love falling asleep in each others arms

The warriors reach the Kayak surrounding it quietly approaching boarding it look for the Woman finding her lock with the Mariner's arms throw a fishing net over the sleeping lovers they are able to separate Whitney from the Mariner who began to fight fierce for Whitney's freedom soon everything went dark for the Mariner as he laid on the bed that he shared with Whitney, the warriors carried Whitney to their boats quickly leaving the Kayak behind paddling to their village fortress. Whitney protest loudly as she was being presented to chief Keyota who order that she be made ready for the sacrifice to the Sea God a crown of white flowers were placed on her head and red silken robe was given to Whitney to wear perfumes and scents were oiled into her skin finally ready she was brought before the chiefs to stand at the top of a water fall where down below in the blue misty waters the Sea God was said to live. Whitney felt her body begin to transform from Woman to mermaid the potion began to wear off the village chiefs were amazed as her legs began to fuse together and her feet became web soon a Mermaid tail appears she lays on the ground flipping her golden bronze tail on wearing a crown of white flowers on her head.

The Mariner comes around after being knock out cold he quickly heads for the floating village to rescue his love but following close behind him are smokers he hurries to the village fortress asking for them to open their gate for him they do not he forces the gates open docks his kayak runs up the hill to where the chiefs are standing over Whitney trying to figure out what to do with a Mermaid and not a Maiden. Fighting his way to Whitney's side the two lovers embrace holding each other tightly The Mariner scoop up Whitney without resistance from the Warriors but Smokers are now taking over the Village fire and smoke are now seen many flee for safety while the Mariner and Whitney head for the open Sea escaping without the smokers seeing them but one look out spots the kayak trying to get completely away the smokers soon follow it to capture the Mariner and Whitney the Mermaid unable to out run the smokers the couple decide to start their life together diving into the depth of the Sea where the smokers couldn't follow.

Whitney use her Mermaid tail to move the couple quickly to her home with the Mariner right by her side with the lights of the city in view the couple swim towards Altantis now home Whitney the Sea Goddess marries the Mariner as they enjoy their sea of Love

Love conquers all even in the Sea !


End file.
